tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Helvian Traven
Helvian Traven, the Night Owl, is a hunter of unknown origin, she has been spilling blood throughout decades. Biography Helvian, born Nelvia Traven, was a child prodigy adopted and raised by the abusive Dawnguards as a vampire hunter. She was well known for her agile combat and command skills, which exceeded most vampire hunters when she was barely 6 years old. Nevertheless, the vacuous maiden never suspect the others up till the beginning of her life-long sufferings. Events of New Life at Night She built a new mansion at the ruined site and named it "Night Owl Mansion". Since then, she started recruiting various people and trains them into the Hunters of Blood. Two things for sure, Helvian has a distaste to the scorching sun and favors working at night. The reason she wears that cap and blindfold all the time is to disguise herself as a young man for the sake of covering up her past, although she has already dropped out this act after being discovered that she's actually a girl, in which she no longer qualifies as a legitimate heir of the House Traven. Helvian contracted the plague of vampirism when she was exploring a cave as a child. She overcame her twisted past and sees vampirism as normal. Interestingly enough, before the day she became a vampire, she was raised by the Dawnguard, if it wasn't for her being bitten by a vampire, she would have become the best Vampire Hunter in 4E, even though she does hunt Volkihar Vampires while being a vampire herself since she despises the Volkihar Clan. The unseen face of Helvian was twisted. It was revealed that she had an untold, tragic past before becoming the vampire who destroyed the entire Volkihar Clan and almost caused the extinction of the bloodline. Since the day when Nelvia was bitten by a vampire named Harvey Tilwald, her tragic life began. Before getting expelled from the Dawnguard, she overheard a conversation and realized she's nothing more than a test subject of the Lycanthropic Blood Experiments, and an orphan without love. As a result, Nelvia ditched her past self, stole her first victim's name and adapted the new life of a vampire through hard ways. In order to be feared by both the Dawnguard and the Volkihar Clan, Nelvia, now Helvian, took down the entire Volkihar Clan single handedly and almost eliminated the Dawnguards with the help of the Silver Hand Hunters she employed. The last wish for her was to be freed along with her sisters: Harina and Lilibeth. From a broken bird being abused all the time, into a real man (which was a blatant lie) who can live in various hard times. The nature raised the broken bird as a night owl, and so Helvian, the Night Owl was born. The blindfold was once a wristband for covering wounds. It now serves for covering the glowing eyes. Nevertheless, the wound was deep in the heart which none can cure, even when a decade was given. Event of The Virtuous Blood Prior to the founding of Virtuous Blood, she was already being hunted by Gottfried Lelles, a vengeful vampire hunter whose life was tormented by vampires for at least a decade. Shortly after being kicked out from the Volkihar Castle, she was immediately abducted by Gottfried, serving as the very first test subject locked in the guildhall basement. However, after giving a lecture on how hypocritical the latter had become, she was moved to the living room. The leader of the Virtuous Blood decided to spare her for pragmatic reason in one condition: serve the guild as a vampire hunter for the rest of her life. It ended up having her escaped from the fort. Since then, she had become a life-long goal for Gottfried's hunt. Personal Life Helvian has a a mixed personality, cold only by appearance, she's actually an easygoing, heroic and light-hearted person, she also has her own standard when it comes to feeding. The people in Skyrim often call her the Night Owl for a very good reason. She favors the night and despises sunlight, as the sun would make her sick. Being raised as a man by her abusive foster parents, she often dresses herself with either a set of knight armor or exotic attires normally worn by noblemen and displays fascination with peculiar subjects. She's also known for being dreadfully thirsty all the time. Hunter in name only, Helvian preys on the hunted merely for the sake of satisfying her unending thirst. One the other hand, she only feeds on criminals or people with sinister mind, this allows her to build up a good reputation with the local, which allows her to wander around freely and to uphold her last shard of humanity. In short, she is trying to see her new life as a blessing from the nature and often writes books on teaching people hunting techniques, even though it wouldn't cure her life-long wound. Helvian used to own a mansion at the north of Solitude, which was once the nearly destroyed Castle Volkihar. She destroyed the Volkihar Clan alone and nearly murdered every single one of them. Shortly after her victory, she built a huge mansion and started recruiting people by giving them a bite, literally. However, it didn't last long, as her mansion was retaken by Serana of the Volkihar Clan after a few months. By the time when Gottfried Lelles began his lifelong campaign to eradicate vampires, Helvian was captured by Gottfried and locked into a cell beneath the basement of Bruma Virtuous Blood Guildhall. Her sole role is to serve as a target practice for various sadistic experiments invented by Gottfried, be it stress tests for the Cathedral Greatsword, or the effects of various poisoned Crossbow bolts. Combat and Skills Helvian is a master of close quarters battles, since she's capable of utilizing both arcane arts and melee combat. The types of magic she uses are primarily fire and frost based, although it's more common to see her reckless grappling and slashing. The most unique art used by Helvian is the Blood Blade. It coats enchanted vampiric blood onto various weapons, which grants them the ability to absorb health. Another known power of her is the Cursed Word, which is a corrupted Ritual Birthsign which can reanimate fallen foes while draining Helvian's life essence. Although she can utilize the undying art, she rarely does so. She occasionally uses weapons enchanted with fire. Sandbox Battle Royale Nelvia was briefly featured in Sandbox Battle Royale Season 2, she was killed by Elinnel Elsinius with her own sword when she was sleeping. Quotes *''"Now, now, why is it that you weep?"'' *''"The scorching sun, it's bright enough to make a man sick!"'' *''"Hunter in name only, I was beyond a living. Man in name only, I was once..."'' *''"Let the past be buried, just as this blindfold."'' *''"Now, I will show you mercy, you will be freed from your suffering..."'' *''"Together, we watch the morning sun."'' *''"It appears the dispatcher is now... err... dispatched."'' Gallery Helvian-Render.jpg|Helvian render prototype. Helvian-Render-Distant.jpg|Helvian render prototype Helvian-Render-Quiet-Resolve.jpg|Helvian render. Helvian-Render-Shielding.jpg|Helvian in shielding pose. Helvian-Render-Greatsword.jpg|Helvian with a greatsword. Helvian-Render-Stance.jpg|Helvian in battle stance. Helvian-Render-Stance-Distant.jpg|Helvian in battle stance. Helvian-Render-Stat.jpg|Character stat menu, noted that her in-game name is Hazela. Helvian.jpg|Helvian's standard attire. Helvian-Alt.jpg|Helvian without hat. Helvian-Unseen.jpg|Helvian's unseen past. Helvian-Armored.jpg|Helvian in Ebony Armor. Helvian-Swimsuit.jpg|Helvian in her Swimsuit. Nelvia.jpg|Helvian's new armor after revealing her real name as Nelvia. Trivia *Although the name Helvian is commonly used by herself, her actual name is Nelvia. *Originally her name was supposed to be Helviane Traven, and the name Nelvia belongs to a separate mentioned-only character, however the author had a change of mind and merged the both. *Her physical age stays as 16, and she has lived her vampiric life for at least 12 years. *It wasn't the first time the author faked a character's gender deliberately, the first one being Henrietta. According to the author, this is a running gag for trolling newcomers. *She is one of the last two living descendants of Archimagister Hannibal Traven, the others being Nikola. *She is also the first Silver Hand operative to have an article. *Helvian was the first contestant killed by the others in Sandbox Battle Royale Season 2. *Her character model comes from her author's player character from Dark Souls 3, whose name is Hazela. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:New Life at Night Category:Dawnguard Category:Silver Hand Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:One-Handed Warriors